I'll Never Stay
by Rose Di Angelo
Summary: A story for when the person doesn't stay. One Shot.


The truck hit our car and in a flash, I was laying on the ground. I stood up and walked across the snow dusted ground. My parents' forms were all blood and gore, and I winced. I tried to find Mia. Mia could help. Mia wasn't dead. Mia couldn't be. I heard sirens in the distance and stalked across the ground, my eyes searching everywhere for my older sister. For hope.

"MIA!" I screamed. "MIA!" I saw Mia a few yards away, looking worried. Her brown hair fluttered slightly in the wind, and her head moved back and forth, looking frantically for something for anything. I could tell she had already found mom and dad. "MIA!" I shouted, running for her. I went straight through her. I looked back at her. I followed her gaze and almost screamed.

Mia was laying in a ditch, her body broken. Next to her, I was laying there, looking beaten up. Mia's green eyes looked worriedly at me, and she mouthed something. "Mia?" I asked again. Her white, light cotton jacket was swaying in the wind, along with her brown shirt inscribed with the silver words _Believe. _Her jeans completed the look, with a dark fabric that normal jeans didn't possess.

The sirens were getting louder and louder in the distance. Finally, me and Mia's broken forms were taken away. Our parents were covered. Maybe because they were going to the hospital and me and Mia were going home? I climbed into the back of the Ambulance with Mia and clung tight to her hand that my fingers passed uselessly through her ghost hands.

We were taken to the hospital, even though it should have been just my parents going. I followed my body into a room where the doctors hooked me up to a lot of tubes. Many surgeries, many needles, many threads were passed through my body, along with many pints of blood that were delivered from the back of a hot van that came from the Red Cross, directly to my hospital room.

After all the surgery was done and the doctors let my body relax with the heart monitor beeping away, I sat down next to my body and watched it for a while. I kept watch in the night like a guard dog. Too young, I thought, to be going through all of these needles and threads. Pints of blood and pints of clear stuff sat next to me and were connected to tubes that were connected to me.

The doctor's words confused me. Once, they took some of the tubes off, and a few hours later, the doctor ran back in and started yelling, "Start the EKG wires back up! Do you think he needs the MIR scanning? Get him two pints of blood. He's internally bleeding, lower left quadrant, fluids draining. Come on, come on, 78 pumps, that's it."

The doctor started on a list of medications to pump into me. More wires were connected to me, some now containing a purple substance. More medications were listed and a new nurse rushed in with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale and looked thin as paper, but the round jaw line made me suspect that she was young.

"You have got to get that boy and the girl up and tell them that their parents are dead!" she exclaimed, her hand flying up to brush a piece of dust off of his shoulder. I felt like I was just hit by a bus. Dead? DEAD? No, they couldn't be dead! They couldn't be dead. Pain took over, though I don't know why when it should have been sadness.

I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to stay alive. The heart monitor went dead.

**...**

Even though I was dead, I could still watch Mia. Mia was trying to talk to Adam and Kim, but to no avail. "Why aren't you with Teddy?" she asked, but no one answered her. I watched her run through the halls. "TEDDY! TEDDY!" She screamed. When she heard the doctor talking to our grandparents, she backed away slowly.

She slowly ran her hand through her hair and turned away. It seemed to sink in slowly, very, very slowly as she walked around the hallways, brushing out her hair and clutching it with both hands. Finally, pain took over her and Mia screamed. She ran through the halls endlessly, searching for a way out of the pain, searching for a way out of the maze that had trapped her in this web of lies, in this web of pain, in this web of death, in this web of sadness, in this web of loss, in this web of everything horrible that has ever been in this world.

Mia fell, giving up on her search of peace. She screamed in pain. "I DON'T...I-I DON'T...I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" She screamed. "Mia," I whispered. "Hold on there." Nothing happened between there and the time that Mia woke up, except that emergency surgery after her attempted death. She went on to become the most famous cello player ever.

I'm proud of my Mia, though I never got to stay, she fought through three deaths, the loss of her best friend, Kim, and the loss of her boyfriend, Adam. My proud little Mia stood up for herself, for her life. She fights through pain that came from love, fights through love that came from pain. And on that one fateful night, I will bring Adam to that very spot.

Adam will look up and see that he's proud of his little Mia. She fights through pain that comes from love, and she fights through love that came from pain. He'll be proud of his little Mia, because she's now on top of the world when she had once hit rock bottom. She climbed up through hard rocks, through foggy days, through foggy nights.

He'll realize that he's proud of Mia.

He'll realize that he loves her.


End file.
